The present invention relates to a ball carrier system and in particular to a ball bag for a spherical ball such as a basketball, a soccer ball and/or a bowling ball.
Ball bags composed of pliable material are known in prior art, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,513,463, 1,927,492 and 2,850,063. These bags have the disadvantage of only being carried by hand, that is, they are not capable of being used when ridrng on a bicycle or when both hands must be free.